Talk:Grant Gardner
I would suggest just leaving the page titled "Captain America" as it is the page people will search for and is really no different than us having pages titled "Captain Marvel" or "Black Cat" or a lot of others. Also, the Steve Rogers version of Cap is also one of the characters who weren't renewed in the 28th year so I'll be making him a page soon (as well as a disambiguation page for the 2). Cebr1979 (talk) 22:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I've left a re-direct for the page, but I believe your incorrect in stating Captain America wasn't renewed. I've checked the renewals for periodicals for 1969 and Captain America comics was listed. Have you checked with copyright office records on this? Crimsoncrusader (talk) 23:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) That link states the exact same thing: `Consult Copyright Office,` not anything about it renewed as far as I can see? The nearest I can find anywhere is the site we've already discussed in the Namor section of your talk page which states the exact same thing and then follows that up with the added info about the first renewal being in 1977 (which would have been for any issues 1949-onwards).Cebr1979 (talk) 23:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) The problem here, is that list that is being cited doesn't seem to give all of the information. There are all sorts of online sources that attest to the fact that Joe Simon tried to renew Captain America's first appearance under his own name is 1968 or 1969. Marvel took him to court, Kirby sided with Marvel, and Marvel won. Why would Marvel go through the trouble of fighting Joe Simon in court over Captain America's copyright renewal and then not bother to renew the character themselves? It just doesn't make a lot of sense. There has to be an explanation for this, and I bet it would reveal something about the copyright status of the other Timely characters, which has gone unchallenged over the last 40 odd years that they would have been in the public domain, if none of their comics were renewed until 1977. I'm not sure what our next course of action should be, as I can't really find much on this anywhere on the net. I think we'd need to consult the Library of Congress directly for some kind of explanation. I am personally baffled that if this is true, nobody has ever brought it up before. It is certainly worth investigating. Cebr, there is a little difference in using the Captain America name on this article, as oppossed to Black Cat or Captain Marvel, and it's due to copyright, not trademark. The difference is that if Black Cat and Captain Marvel are absolutely public domain, then their name is not derived from a copyrighted work. If Captain America is under copyright, then Grant Gardner can only be proven to be a derivative of Captain America in terms of his code name and costume. The combination would make him more "substantially similar" to the copyrighted Captain America. Then, using him as "Captain America" would be like trying to use the Superman from the PD Fleischer cartoons. One would have to assume that you are making a derivative of the original copyrighted material, because it is substantially similar. Personally, if I were to use Grant Gardner, I'd use the red star and A and black gloves from the promos to distinguish him further, if I didn't totally change the costume. So... You're teaching me a lesson about copyright and trademarks... BUT: This is a page YOU created. Lame. Yeah its a page we created, but it was about the version from the serials and was only intended to be about such. I'm seeing a listing for Captain America Comics as see the copyright office so until someone contacts them or goes there themselves we will not be adding anything from the comics. You can argue that as much as you want but its not going to change until then. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 14:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Fine, I can accept that. But the character you added had a SUPER HERO name (which fits with the wiki... Y'know... The "Public Domain SUPER HERO wiki you admin...) and a page named after his alter-ego makes no sense. Either accept the superhero name for the profile (you created), or delete it all-together, Like, really. LolCebr1979 (talk) 08:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC)